The One That Got Away
by legirl365
Summary: It takes an accident to make Ty realize how much Deuce really means to him. Ty/Deuce slash. Dont like it dont read it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We come to see a happy Ty blue running to the jones apartment to brag to all his friends that he is the first one out of all of them to get a drivers license. He bursts in to see just Flynn jones and his best friend deuce martinez siting on the couch watch tv.

"HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT!" Ty yelled excitedly

"Hold on a minute!" Deuce and Flynn said In unison

The show they were immersed in had just gone to commercial.

"ok go ahead" deuce said

"I got my drivers license !" Ty said happily

Deuce and Flynn just sat there with blank expressions. Ty rolled his eyes and said

"I can give you guys rides now"

"then... THAT'S AMAZING!" deuce shouted

"ehh still not impressed" Flynn said

"Ignore him so were should we go? Vegas? New York? Oh Oh Paris, Texas?" an exited deuce yammered

"Well I kinda promised my mom I would pick up som groceries... But after that it's the open road!" ty said

"sweet let's go. Oh wait I forgot I'm babysitting Flynn" deuce said frowning

"oh we'll little man can come wit" Ty said smiling

"oh no little man can't come! You just got your license. And by my guess just barley. It's fine I'm going to hang out with Henry later!" and with that Flynn got of the couch and left the apartment to go to henrys apartment.

"well all righty then lez go." deuce said while stepping out the door while Ty followed.

Time/Travel Skip at random red light at an intersection in an old brown station wagon.

"wow I didn't know they still made cars in brown " deuce said smiling

"hey! Back off a car is a car and I got it for cheep" ty retorted.

"cheap. Cheap cheap cheap cheap" deuce mocked

"hey look you can walk ya know!" Ty said getting very irritated

"were did you even get this piece of crap anyway the museum of prehistoric shit? deuce said laughing

The light had finally turned red and Ty waited five second then pushed the gas

"DUDE WOULD YOU SHUT UP! IT WAS MY GRANDMAS OK!" Ty said now facing and full on yelling at deuce "NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOUR NOT GONA RUIN THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE WITH YOU STUIP JOKE OK DEU-"

Ty was about finish when he saw a car speeding towards them threw the passenger side. He tried to react but for what ever reason he just froze with terror. With in two seconds he snapped out of it. But it was to late. The car rammed into deuces side so hard it caused the car to flip upside down. The other car hit a tree and burst int flames. Ty was instantly knocked out of consciousness.

Ty P.O.V.

I woke up to a loud ring in my ear. Then it started get clearer and clearer. soon I was able to here sirens and people screaming and yelling. I tried to cover my face from the bright sun but I couldn't. I couldn't move my arms. I felt like I was strapped down to something. My vision started clearing up. There were cops, Firefighters, and paramedics everywhere just scrambling. I then realized I was tide to a gurney. I tried to talk but nothing came out.

"hey dont talk just relax" a male paramedic said

I didn't care what he said I just want to know one thing.

"w..wh-ere deu-ce" I mustered all my strength to say

"you don't want to see him right now" the paramedic said.

What? Why didn't he want me to see him? I tried to look for him but all I could do was move my head left to right. All I wanted to do was to see deuce.

"no good he's gone" a female paramedic said

"damn it" another male paramedic said

I turned in the direction of the two and saw deuce on a gurney on the floor.

"time of death 3:16 pm" said the female paramedic. She then covered deuce face with a white sheet and started to load him in the truck

"no no NO NO! DEUCE! STOP DON'T TOUCH HIM! LET ME GO LET ME GO! PLEASE THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND OVER THERE PLEASE!" I cried and screamed begging for them to let me go.

"STOP IT KID HE'S GONE" the male paramedic said yelled.

"no no this...this isn't happening. DEUCE! "

Yay new story. Not what happened to me. Thankfully no one died. Ps I can write again. Well sort of. I'm pressing one key at a time so that's why the chapter is short. but hey it's something. Any way don't be mad at me for killing deuce. It will all pan out. Any who plz review thx.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ty P.O.V.

They loaded me up into an ambulance were they kept telling me to calm down. How the hell could they tell me to calm down. I just saw my best friend on the ground and they wanted me to calm down!

"LET ME GO NOW! I WANT TO BE WITH DEUCE!" I kept crying out

"sir please calm down or we'll sedate you" the female paramedic said

"PLEASE LET ME GO PLEASE" I screamed

"ok get out the sedatives." she said

I started juking around trying to avoid the needle. But I failed. They stuck me in my right arm with the needle and I slowly started to fall asleep. I try desperately to stay awake.

"d...deu...ce"

(Travel skip Chicago General Hospital)

I slowly opened my eyes only to find my self in a small white room. It smelled weird and I really felt uncomfortable. I then saw I was hooked up to an I.v.e unit. The more I started moving around the more I started to felt so much pain. My ribs hurt like a bitch. Then It just came back to me. Every horrible part of this day came back to me. I'll I wanted to know is. Wheres deuce?

"ahh damn it!" I said from the pain in my chest.

"oh my god Ty! Your awake!"

I turn to see rocky sitting down in a chair next to me. Her eyes were blood shot red. She had looked like she's been crying for days.

"r-rocky wh-what happened? Wh-wheres deuce" I asked

Her breathing shanked when I said deuce. She looked like she was about to cry again. She held it in and started talking.

"um you guys were driving threw a green light when a drunk driver ran a red light. He rammed into the passenger side. Your car went upside down and the other car slammed into a tree. The drunk guy died instantly." she said tears rolling down here cheek.

"ok but b-but what happened to deuce?" I asked again

She closed her eyes and covered her mouth. Tears kept running down her face and she was hyperventilating.

"rocky?" I said widening my eyes

"um deuce um deuce" rocky said trying to get it out

"ROCKY!" I yelled

"HE DIDNT MAKE IT!" rocky cried out.

All the pain I was feeling was nothing. Not Compared to the feeling of losing deuce. I couldn't feel anything anymore. Like a part of me just died. I could feel tears coming down my face but I still had a blank expression on my face.

"t-t-Ty ?" I heard rocky say

"no no your lying!" I said

"what? Ty why would I lie about something like that?"

"I don't know but I know you are! You half to be" I said in denial. But I knew she wasn't lying.

"Ty I -" rocky began

"it's my fault. Its all my fault!" I said covering my eyes with my hands

"no it not its the drunk bastards fault not yours."

"if you were me you wouldnt think that" I said

"do you wana know deuces last words?"

"w-what?" I said shocked.

"deuces parents told me what his last words where and they told my to make sure you heard them." rocks said

"w-what were they?"

"they were...I'm sorry I broke my promise" rocky stated

My eyes grew wide. Deuce still remembered the promise we made to eachother.

(Flashback/Chicago park/Ty Age 6/Deuce Age5)

"hey what's wrong raccoon face you Gona cry like a little baby? Huh?" an whole bunch of kid said makeing fun of deuce eye brows

"n-no leave me alone" a teary eyed five year old deuce said

"Oh I know I hererd raccoons love garbage! Let's throw him in the garbage can!" a random kid suggested

"huh? What? No!" deuce said in terror.

"Ya let's get him!"

Soon a mob of kid started chasing deuce. Deuce tried to run as fast as he could but he was short for his age. Soon he tripped and fell scraping his knee

"OW... Please stop leave me alone please!"

" trash can trash can trash can!" the mob of kid kept chanting

The were getting closer to deuce and were about to grab him. Then someone said.

"STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" a small Ty blue yelled.

"oh no its ty blue. Let's get out of here!" a random boy said

Soon the mob scatters and soon Ty and deuce were the only ones left there. Ty knelt down and said

"are you ok?" Ty asked

"n-no my knee hurt." deuce answered.

"Oh I know how to take care of a booboo" Ty said smiling

Ty took out a bandaid and covered deuces scrap. Then he kiss His knee.

"dare all better? My mommy says to make a booboo go away you put a bandaid on it then kiss the booboo." Ty said with a smile

"Y-ya it feel much bedder" deuce said

"so how come they were chasing you?" Ty asked

"well they were gana throw me in da garbage cause they said I look like a raccoon." deuce said with a sad face.

"ha ha hey there right you do look like a raccoon!" Ty laughed

Deuce just sat there with a sad look on his face.

"but thats ok I like raccoon I think there cute" Ty stated

"huh really!" deuce said with smile on his face.

"ya! hey I have an idea! You and I can be best friends!" Ty said with a smile.

"really with me?" deuce said confused

"ya! Here pinky swear. I Promise we'll be best friends and i will protect you and you'll be next to me forever and ever." Ty proclaimed

With out hesitation deuce lock his pinky with Ty's and said

"I promise forever and ever!"

(End Of Flash Back"

"deuce why did you apologize. I'm the one who broke my promise to you. I'm so sorry... So sorry"

Review please and thank you .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Three weeks later. Deuces funeral)

We were at the burial plot getting ready to say good by to deuce. The minister was saying some prayer. I really didn't know what he was saying. I was still trying to proses the fact that this was really happening. Deuce was gone. I was never gana be able to talk to him again. I kept wiping tears from my eyes. I had cryer so much I wasn't really able to see clearly anymore. Every one that deuce ever new was there. Rocky, cece, Flynn, Dina, uncle frank, and even Gunther and tinka. Everyone was devastated.

"amen" the minister said

I was brought back by my thoughts to see he had finish. They started to lower deuce down. Deuces mother started hysterically crying when they started lowering him down. I felt so guilty. This was my fault. Everyone kept telling me it wasn't that it was the drunk guys fault. No if I hadn't froze I could have speed up and none of this would be happening.

(Time skip after burial)

I went over to deuces mother and father. To tell you the truth I wouldn't blame them for hating me for taking there son away from them.

"mr. And mrs. Martinez. I just what to tell you how sorry I am. This is all my fault. If I hadn't-" I began.

"shh don't say that. We could never blame you" mr. Martinez said

"yes you gave my deuce friendship and kindness when no one else would. I still remember the day he burst threw the kitchen door and said how exited he was that he made a friend. You were all he talked about. Thank you for being in my baby boys life." mrs. Martinez said

The both gave me a hug and made there way to leave the cemetery . I couldn't believe what just happened I was speechless. They thanked me. Why? Why would they thank me? I turn around and went to deuces tombstone. The thought of deuce down there rotting in that ground made me sick.

"deuce I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry I yelled at you for make fun of my stupid car. And I'm sorry for braking my promise. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I...I...I don't know how I'm going to live without you deuce" I said breaking out into tears and falling to the ground.

All these feeling came rushing up. They were the same feelings i felt when I went out with gina. They were of love. Did I love deuce? Was I in love with deuce and not even know it? I did! I loved deuce! Even back when we were kids I always thought he was kinda cute. But I just ignored it and said to my self It doesn't mean anything. God I was so stupid!

"dammit deuce why did it take you dying to make me realize that I was in love with you." Ty said to himself.

I want to be with you again deuce. I what to tell you how I feel.

NO ONES P.O.V.

Ty quickly got off his hands and knees and ran to his moms car.

(Travel skip)

As soon as they got back to there apartment he raced off to his room and Locked the door behind him. Ty went to his dresser and got out a pocket knife he got from scouts.  
Ty figured the only way to be with deuce was to end his own life. He grabbed the knife and went to lay down on his bed. He lifted his right arm and handled the knife with his left. He took one long breath and said.

"ok deuce I'll be with you in a minute"

Without hesitation he dragged the knife across his wrist. Immediately blood started gushing out of his wrist. He started felling light headed. He quickly grabbed the picture of deuce he had put on his bedside table the day he came back from the hospital. He brought it close to his chest and closed his eyes. He felt cold for a brief moment. Then he felt warm. Sensation fill his body.

TYS P.O.V.

"Ty Ty Ty! Wake up!"

"uh five more minutes mommy" I said tiredly

"Ty please wake up!"

I fluttered my eyes open only to be blinded by a bright light. Then everything started to focus. A familiar face stared at me. Then I realize who it was.

"Deuce?"

Short I know but I'm still recovering so bare with me. Reviewing might speed up my recovery =) probably not but it couldn't hurt =D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"deuce?" I asked

"hey ty! What's u-" he began but before he could answer I tackled him to the ground in the biggest hug I have ever given.

"OH MY GOD DEUCE IS THIS REALLY YOU!" I yelled in happiness

"uh! Well who else could it b-be. Uh Ty not that I'm not happy to see you but could you let me go? Y-your kinda crushing m-me ." deuce choked out.

"oh sorry" I said letting go.

When I laid my eyes on deuce he was dressed in a yellow pink and grey muscle shirt, blue floral swim truncks, and was bare foot. Then I realized what I was wearing. A Black and grey muscle shirt, cargo shorts, and was also barefoot. I started to look around and I noticed we were on a beach. And the most beautiful beach at that. The ocean was the darkest shade of blue I've ever seen. There were two palm trees that in between had a hammock not to far from where me were, a couple of lounge chairs and big picnic blanket spread out inches from us. but what really caught my eye was the hut that was on the beach. It looked like it was made of straw but it was remarkably big. As I started looking around deuce said.

"beautiful isn't it?"

"ya but where are we?" I asked

"um ya that I don't know." deuce said with a worried look.

"what? How could you not know where we are" I asked

"I don't know the last thing I remember was you yelling at me and then I woke up right here." deuce said

Thats when it all hit me. We must me dead. I remember slitting my wrist and closing my eyes then winding up here. Deuce must not know what happened.

"deuce I have something to tell you" I said unsure if I should tell him

"ya what's up? Wait you look serious. Do you know we're we are? Omg! We weren't kidnapped by rapists were we!" deuce asked

"um no. Wait why would rapist take us to the? Never mind. Um ok I don't know how to put this buts drunck driver ran a red light as we were driving through the green light and ended up crashing"

"wait. WHAT! I...I-i don't remember any of that! Why don't I remember that?" deuce asked hysterically

"um...You didn't make it...deuce I'm sorry... It's my fault

I got on my hand and knees, begging for him to forgive me. That's all I wanted from him. For him to just say I forgive you. Deuce knelt down and asked

"Ty? Why is it your fault?"

"I froze deuce...when I saw that car coming toward us I froze. I was terrified. If I hadn't froze I could of speed up and we wouldn't be here. Deuce just please...please tell me you forgive me...please" I said in tears.

"I don't forgive you"

"w-what?" I said heartbroken

"I don't forgive you because theres nothing for me to forgive you for. Ty stop saying its your fault. Stop caring all this pain that I can see is eating you up inside. Promise me you won't ever say it was your fault ever again."

"I-I " I said

"come on I want you to say it"

"it's not my fault."

"there you see now that wasn't so hard was it?" deuce said with a smile

Deuce got up and hand out his hand to help me up. We started walking to the hut. Then as we were walking deuce asked.

"you know what there's one thing I don't understand"

"ya what's that?" I asked

"if we were in that same car crash why did it take longer for you to get here then me?"

I was debating wether or not I should tell him. I mean if I tell him I committed suicide he might get angry with me.

"um I don't know b-but its weird haha" I said trying to hide the fact I was lying

We walk into the hut and found just beach stuff. I sat down on a brown couch and contemplate wether I should tell deuce about how I really feel about him. I finally have the opportunity to tell him. But if he rejects me it'll get pretty awkward. I mean I don't know how long we're gana be here. You know what I'm just gana go for broke here.

"deuce theres one more thing I want to tell you."

"oh god more horrible news?"he said with a sad expression

"n-no. Well? It all depends on you" I said

"ok what is it?"

"ok here goes. Um I've alway had these feeling about you. And before I thought they were just meaningless feeling. But know that this has all happened I've come to realize they weren't just meaningless. Deuce what I'm trying to say is...deuce I'm in love with you. And just know that if you don't feel the same way then that's fine I won't ever bring it up again And I'll bury all those feeling deep inside me." I had finished talking and was waiting for his response.

"wow just wow...huh looks like it was good news after all" deuce said with a smile

He sat next to me and brought us together and kissed me. It was different I mean I've only ever kissed a girl but kiss deuce felt...a million times better. His lips were so pink and soft. His mouth was so warm. A warm tingling sensation filled my body. It all Felt so perfect. Soon enough though the need for air became a problem and we separated.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" deuce yelled

"it really was! I can't believe we could of been doing that all this time" I said with a smile.

"so you wana go for a swim" he said standing up and taking of his shirt.

As soon as deuce took off his shirt a tingling sensation began happening in my pants. Deuce had an amazing body. Don't get me wrong deuce wasn't buff but he did have definition. His pecks were nice and define and he had a nice pelvic lines. His skin looked so nice and smooth. And all I really wanted to to was like him from head to toe. Oh and speaking of toes deuce had some nice calves and feet."

"um Ty are you ok?" deuce asked.

"y-y-ya all b-be f-f-fine. Let me try and fined swim trucks and I'll meet you out on the beach" I said pulling through at the very last second.

"ok then" deuce said happily.

Deuce sprinted towards the water. God I wasn't just in love with deuce I was obsessed with him. I hope deuce can Handel it. I started looking around for swim trunks. I had always kinda felt subconscious about my body. I mean to quote dina"" I have have legs like a flamingo.""I hope when deuce see me shirtless he doesn't laughs at me

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story. Please continue to read and review thx! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I slowly steeped out of the hut in some orange swim trucks with a black tribal design on the right leg. I didn't want deuce to get a look at me shirtless. I may seem confident and vain but when it comes down to it I really care about what people think of me. And when it came to deuce I really cared what he thought of me. I was hoping to slip in the water before he notice me. I saw him go underwater, and I took my chance.

"damn! The waters cold! -hoof!" I said while deuce tackled me off guard.

"hahaha wow that was fun I almost thought that wouldn't work. "deuce said with a smile

as soon as I stood up deuce stopped laughing and just stared at me. Oh god what's he thinking? I beat he's thinking how im nothing but skin and bone. No muscle.

"w-wow Ty you l-look totally...HOT!" deuce said shouting the last part.

"r-really?" I questioned.

"ya really! You have know idea how many dirty thoughts I have right now."

"oh really" I said while running towards him an tackling him

We started wrestling. Deuce kept crying out laughing saying I was tickling him. Soon enough I pined him to the ground.

"haha uh you got me. Now what are gana do with me" deuce teased

When he said that I felt chiles run through my spine. We stopped talking and just looked into each others eyes. I never noticed but, his eyes were like two big pools off milk chocolate. I just stared at deuce. Everything about deuce was perfect.

"I love you deuce . I love you with all my heart."

Deuce then got this desperate sad look in his eyes and said.

"Ty I'm sorry but...i to have to say this. Its time for you to wake up." deuce said finishing that sentence with a frown.

"whoa wait?WHAT!" i yelled.

"please wake up everyone is waiting for you to wake up" he said.

"no NO! Deuce I can't go I just got you back. I can lose you again!"

"please I'm sorry about your car your gana be so made but it's totaled."deuce said.

I was getting confused. Deuce wasn't making sense anymore.

"deuce stops I don't understand what your trying to say!"

Then suddenly every thing started to fade. The ocean started to recede, the sand started evaporating, and the hut and trees started crumbing. Even the sky was fading to white. I kept frantically looking around the I looked back down to deuce. Even he was crumbling. Cracks started to appear on his face and his chest. He started to cry and started to say...

"TY! PLEASE WAKE UP. IF YOUR JUST TRYING TO GET BACK AT ME FOR MAKING YOU CRASH THEN FINE! IM SORRY IL PAY FOR THE DAMAGES. JUST PLEASE WAKE UP! I CAN'T LIVE MY LIFE WITHOUT YOU!"

"deuce stop this please I-" I was interrupted by deuce arching up and bringing our lips together. He kissed me as long as he possibly could then he crumbled away like the rest of this place.

"NO NO NO DEUCE COME BACK PLEASE!" I was started cry there while these entire beach faded away. But then I could hear a voice. It was low but I could still hear it. I got up and started to follow the voice. As I started walking the voice got louder and louder. Then the voice started to sound familiar. I was deuces.

"come on Ty wake up wake up" deuce kept saying

The world was almost gone. I then realized I was running towards a light. I ran as fast as I could until I just jumped into the light. I closed my eyes For a minute because the light was blinding. Then when I opened them I was shocked. I was In a hospital room again.

(location chicago emergency room)

I was in a hospital room again. I wasn't sure why. I didn't understand. The all my memory came rushing back to me. I had to be here because I I cut my self pretty deep. My head was still pretty woozy and my eye site was shot. I could only see blurry blobs. I tried to raise the arm I cut, but I felt something weighing my hand down. I felt it a little and it felt like another hand. It was soft and smooth. It was probably some girls hand. I tried focusing my eyes but I was still only able to see blobs, but the blob looked like it was sleeping. I saw what looked like a head that's was laying the bed. So I started shaking the pesons hand to wake them up.

"wha- huh... T-Ty y-your...YOUR AWAKE!" the person said.

That voice sounded familiar. It sounded like- no no deuce is gone. I have to face it he's gone. My mind just playing tricks on me. But I had to know. I had to ask.

"d-deuce?" I said on the verge of tears

"Ty I'm so sorry I almost got us killed...and got your car totaled an-" deuce began

"stop...just stop for a minute. Is this really you deuce. Please just tell me this is really you" I said tears falling down my cheeks.

"y-ya ty it's me. Why are you crying?"deuce asked

I didn't answer him. I just grab him as best I could and hugged him as tight as I could. I was pretty much crying on his shoulder.

"deuce I can't believe your here! How are you here I don't understand What's going on. Is this real? Am I dreaming somebody pinch me" I said stammering

"ok"

"ow that hurt" I yelled and letting go of deuce

"well you said to" he said all innocently

My vision was still very blurry. I still couldn't see deuces face.

"deuce how are you alive? I mean I saw you get buried. I was at your funeral. You died in the car crash"

" woah woah woah I don't know what car accident you were in. But the one we were in was where you floored it and you covered me with your body. The guy ended up hitting the back of the car and crashing his car. You ended up hitting you head back on the glass. The doctor said you got a pretty bad concision. You've been in a coma ever since.

"that's how it happened? Wait why can't I see clearly anymore.?" I asked

"Well some glass went into your eyes. The got most of it out. The doctor said it should clear up" deuce answered

So everything that had happened was just a dream. No of it was real. Well except the car crash. All the things I regretted not doing I actually did them.

"Ty I want to thank you for saving my life." deuce said

"huh? What do you mean?" I asked confused

"the police told me that if it wasn't for you shielding me I would have died in that car crash. I'm so glad you finally woke up so I could thank you." deuce said looking like he was almost gana cry.

I smiled and said

"deuce you don't need to thank me. Remember I said I would always protect you. We pinky swore remember."

"huh i thought you forgot about that. I'm glad you didn't." deuce said smiling

I then remembered he doesn't know how I feel about him. I should tell him before anything else goes wrong

"deuce I have to tell you something"  
I said

"um sure what is it?"

"deuce I'm in lo-" I began

"OMG! TY YOUR AWAKE!"

"huh?"was all I could say before Gina grabbed me into a death grip of a hug. She started kissing my face and lips. Crap I forgot I was still dating her.

"deuce how come you didn't tell me he was awake" she said happy as could be.

"oh he literally just woke up. Ill just leave you two to catch up. Oh wait Ty you were gana tell me something"

"I'm- I- I you know what it can wait" I said with a smile while Gina was still hugging me"

"oh ok? Ill be back later to check up on you" and with that he left the room.

Crap was I'll I was thinking. What now?

Review plz


	6. Chapter 6

(five weeks later)

I've been out of the hospital for a while now. Five weeks to be exact. I haven't talked to deuce in a while. To tell you the truth I've been avoiding him. Ever since the car crash all these feeling about deuce won't go away. I thought of telling him but I'm afraid. If rejects me not only will I lose the love of my life i will also lose my best friend. I just can't risk that. Plus he has a girl friend dina. And i have a girlfriend gina. And i dont want to be that guy the steals someone from somone else. They look happy to gether. So if i keep my distence i wont be tempted. Allthough avoiding him is kinda hard. I mean I say hi here and ther but, I want to have a real conversation. The ones that make no sense to anyone else but us. Then wed just stand there and laugh I miss that.

"hey Ty whats up?"

I was brought back from my thoughts by deuce. God he looked beautiful today. Blue ripped jeans. Black sneakers red shirt and black leather jacket with green headphones and his jelled up hair a usal. Damn it why does he have to be so god damn perfect. Get a hold of your self ty. ok.

"nothen much. You?"

"nah nothen. Um I was wondering if you were up to go hang out at crustys after school?" deuce asked

"sorry I can't me an Gina have this...um thing going on after school" I lied

"oh um o-ok then maybe tommarrow? " deuce asked with hopeful eyes

"um can't I got a dentist appointment tomarrow." That Time I wasn't lying I really had a dentist appointment

"o-ok some other time then" Deuce faked smiled and walked away

Damn I hate to disappoint him but what else am I gana do.

RING RING RING

The bell rang and I was almost late for history. I had to get moving. That class was real boring but Dina was in that class and she was pretty funny to talk to. Shes pretty mush like deuce exept the stuff she sells doesn't brake after a week. More like three weeks.

"Hey Dina!" I greeted

"hey Ty..." she said sounding sad

"what's wrong?" I asked

"nothing it's just...deuce has been acting weird"

"weird how?" I asks

"well he's just looked really down lately. Yesterday I think I even herd him crying. I'm not sure."

Huh that's weird. Wonder what's bothering deuce.

"hey can you talk to him please" Dina asked

"um well...ok I will" is said one conversation won't kill me.

"so are your eyes getting better?" Dina asked

"ya I can actually see now. But that's not what I'm gana tell the teacher" I said with a devilish smile.

It was half way into class and I was just sitting there doing nothing. The teacher said I didn't have to do anything since I told her i couldn't see. I was getting really bored.

"hey can I go to the bathroom?" I said raising my hand

"sure but are you gana be ok getting there?"she asked

"ya I can see blobs. That's good enough" I lied

"ok here you go" she said while handing out the bathroom pass

I got up and took it. I really didn't have to go to there restroom, but I had to stretch my legs. And a trip tho yhe bathroom might do the trick. I approached the boys bathroom and started herring sobs. I walked in and herd it coming from one of the stalls. I knocked on it and said.

"hey dude are you ok in there?"

"u-um...I'm f-f-fine. I'm j-just f-fine" I'd know the that voice anywhere

"deuce?" I asked

"huh I-I t-t-Ty?

"deuce what's wrong. You know what I'm coming in." I said.

like most schools the stalls didn't have a lock on the door. I walked in to see deuce siting on the toilet tears coming down his cheeks and his eyes blood shot. The site broke my heart.

"deuce what's wrong? Why are you crying" I said concerned

"n-n-nothing I'm f-f-fine Ty" he said

"come one deuce we're best friends you can tell me anything"

"that's just it T-Ty are we s-still best friends?" he said still crying

"what are you talking about of course we are! Why would you think we weren't?" I asked confused

"because ever since you got out of the hospital you've been avoiding me Like I was some s.t.d. I know I made you total your car and I said I was sorry but please don't hate me for it" he examined

"woah woah hold on deuce. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I don't care two shits about that car."

"then why have you been avoiding me then?" he asked

I couldn't tell him why.

"look I'm sorry stop crying" I said kneeling down and whiling his tears off his cheeks.

"I didn't realized was avoiding you. I promise I won't anymore. Do you still want to hangout after school

"y-ya But don't you have a thing to go to with gina?" he asked

"I'll cancel she'll understand ok. Come on I'll walk you back to class" I said with a smile while. motioning to the door.

"ok" he said With a smile

While walking down the hall we started having one of our ridicules conversations. I missed talking like that with deuce. Avoiding him is defiantly no longer an option. I'm ether got a tell him my feeling. or just bury them way down. Eh I'll figure it out later. Right now I'll just enjoy my time with deuce.

Hey guys. So listen im in way over my head with these story's. I have five story's and I need help writing them. So I need co-writers. For all my story's exempt this one. P.m. Me if your interested. Kk review plz XD 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(two days later)

I was on my way to met deuce by my locker to see if he wanted to go to a party Gina was throwing. I know what your thinking."but Ty you love deuce not Gina. Dump her ass" well to tell you the truth I like Gina. Not the same way I feel about deuce. That's completely different. I mean she's more of a friend that I happen to go out with. I know it's not fair to her but well? Deuce has Dina so? I don't know, leave me alone! I see deuce leaning his back on my locker looking at the sealing, thinking real hard.

"uh hey deuce you wana go to a party at Gina's on Friday?"I asked

"huh? Oh ya ya sure" deuce said still thinking.

"um dude? You ok ? what are you thinking about so hard?"I asked

"just what to do with my life. I mean realistically I can't be a con-artist for the rest of my life. Ms jones can only bail me out of jail so many times. And I mean I'm not good at much."

"hey that's not true your-your-um?" I said thinking

"see you can't think of anything ether! Your lucky you know what you wana do. And so do rocky and cece. Everyone does but me!" he said raising his voice

"ok-ok calm down well figure something out."

He exhaled and we started walking to our next class. As we walked I noticed a the Bulletin bored. It had a bunch of flyers for activities and classes. One stood out. It was a colorful flyer that had in big bold letters "free acting classes. Novice to expert in months." I then thought this would be perfect for deuce!

"hey wait. Here" I said while taring off the flyer and handing it to deuce.

"acting classes?" he questioned.

"yea this could be your talent! And who knows you could be the next big thing!" I said excitedly

"eh well it's worth a shot." he said still unsure."

(Timeskip friday night 8:00pm)

Deuce And I were headed to Gina's party. Dina was at Gina's house so she could help her set up her house. On our way I asked deuce about his acting classes he's been taking.

"so deuce how's the acting lessons goin?"

"oh dude its totally awesome! My teacher says I'm a natural!" he said smiling

"wow and you've only been going for two days. That's pretty impressive."

"ya he even wants me to apply to a professional acting school, but I don't think I'm gana apply. It's all the way in-"

"dude! That's amazing you have to apply!" I said be before he could finish.

"but it all the way in-"

"who cares! Promise me you'll apply!" I said exitedly

"but-"

"promise me!" I said with a stern face

"o-ok I promise I'll apply" he said with a smile.

(At the party)

We had arrived at Gina's place. It was packed. It looked like one of those clubs you see on the jersey shore. It was so bad I got separated from deuce. I assumed he went to go and find Dina. So I decided to go find Gina.

(Two hours later)

After two hours I finally found Gina.

"HEY GINA!" I yelled because it was the only way she could hear me

"H-HEY T-TY HOW'S IT GOIN?" she said looking kinda nervous

"UM NOTHEN I SPENT THE LAST TWO HOURS LOOKING FOR YOU THIS PARTY IS INSANE!" I yelled

"YA WELL I TRY!" she said smiling

"SO YOU WANA DANCE?" I asked

"UM I WOULD LOVE TO, BUT MAYBE YOU SHOULD TAKE CARE OF THAT!" she pointed out

"HUH?" I said

Then I realized what she was pointing at. Well rather who she was pointing at. It was deuce on top of a table, shirtless swinging his shirt around yelling out "IM KING OF THE WORLD." I maneuver threw the crowed over to deuce and yell out.

"DEUCE ARE YOU CRAZY WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTIN INTO YOU!"

"NOTHIN JUST P-PUNCH HAHAAH!" deuce yelled out laughing

I went over to the punch boll and tastes it. Someone had spiked it with alcohol! God knows how many glasses of punch he had.

"OK DEUCE LET'S GET YOU OUT OF HERE!" I yelled out.

"O-OK WHAT EVER YOU SAY HEHEH!"

I grabbed on to his waist and picked him up and set him down on the ground. After that I lead him through the crowd and brought him outside.

"hehe woo wow my legs stop working heheh hahahah" deuce said falling to the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"ok deuce up you go" I said while lifting him on my back piggy back style.

"he wow mister you sure are strong hehe"

"deuce it me Ty" I said

"no your not...but now that you mention it you look exactly like Ty hehehee"

I just ignored him because there's no use talking to someone when the drunk. I started to feel something moist on my ear. Then I realized what it was. Deuce was sucking on my ear.

"mmm yummy yummy yummy hehehe" deuce said while he still had my ear in his mouth.

I decide not to say anything. I mean it's not like he'll remember this tomorrow. And plus it kinda felt...well good. I decided to bring him to my place to crash on my bed because if I had tookin him to his place his folk would've gotin super pissed. So i figured it was the right call.

(Ty's room 10:57pm)

Rocky and my parents were all asleep by the time we got back. Deuce had fallen asleep on my back so I just tiptoed towards my room. I walked in and I gently laid deuce on my bed. I then pulled out my phone and decided to call deuces folks.

"hello?" answers deuces mother

"hey missis Martinez."

"oh hello Ty how are you and deuce?" she asked

"oh I'm we'll thats what I'm calling about. You see-" I started

"oh no what happened now? Are you two ok!" she said starting to panic

"oh no no we're fine. We left the party early and decided to come back to my place. But the he feel asleep. So do you want me to wake him or?"

"oh no if he's at your house then that's fine. Thank you for calling. Oh! and thank you for getting him to do those acting classes. The last time I saw him this excited was was well? Was when he meet you come to think of it." she said

"oh well always to help out my best friend. Well I have to go I'm getting tired my self."

"ok then goodnight dear."

"good night misses Martinez."

After that I covers deuce up with a blanket. Then I was about to leave when deuce jumped up and grabbed my hand

"don't go. Can you stay here?" deuce said quietly

"um ok scoot over I guess." I said puzzled

Deuce scooted over real fast. Like he was anxious.

I sat down on the bed and deuce started giggling.

"heheheeh"

"what?what so funny?"

"oh n-nothing" deuce said still giggling

"oh come on tell me"

"oh um I have a crush on some one" he said smiling.

"oh really who?" I said kinda bummed that it's another girl.

"ya promise you won't tell Ty hehehe"

Oh oh god he's in love with Gina. Well you know what he can! Well? He can pretty have here. Oh god that sounded terrible.

"ok I won't tell him" I said playing along

"ok I heh it's...his name is Ty blue heheh"he said gigling

My eyes grew wide. Wider then wide. Did deuce like me that way?

"what! O crap" I heard someone say.

I also heard a thump.I got up and walked over to the door and saw rocky on the floor.

"what the hell rocky? Were you spying on me?" I asked her

"no I was just listening without you knowing. Rocky said getting up and crossing her arms

"well how much did you hear?" I asked.

"all of it. Wow I can't believe deuce likes you! How are you going to let him down?" rocky asked

"um well I you see-" I said trying to come up with something

"huuuuuuh u like him too!" rocky said smiling

"oh well?"

"omg how long have you liked him?" she asked

"um well I guess I always have but ever since the car crash I realized it"  
I confessed

"well you have to tell him. Oh and you have to break up with Gina"

"wait why do i have to break up with Gina?" I asked

"Ty come on its not fair to her"

"but...I ya ya your right. I'll do it I'll do it" I agreed

"ok now I'm tired good night" she said

She gave me a hug and went off to bed. I went to do the same. When I went back to my room only to find deuce asleep. I smiled and crawled into bed next to him. I can't believe he likes me too. Or does he? I mean he is wasted. I don't know what to think. I kept contemplating these thoughts as I quick fell asleep.

As always review. 


End file.
